


The Beginning Of The End: Broken Hearted

by thegreatficmaster



Series: The Beginning Of The End [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Derek Hale Being an Asshole, Derek Hale Being an Idiot, Heartbreak, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:17:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n and Derek’s relationship begins to fall apart completely.





	The Beginning Of The End: Broken Hearted

It had been almost 2 weeks since Derek had returned back to his normal self. 

But something was different. 

I wasn’t sure what it was, but he became a lot quieter, more careful with everything. 

Not that that was a bad thing. 

It was just strange seeing Derek like that.

But the worst thing was the fact that he was pulling away from me. 

I could see it. 

He hardly spoke to me anymore, barely hanging out like we used to. 

No more date nights. 

No more silly pranks on each other. 

No more dinners or movies. 

No more sex. 

Nothing. 

He just refused to do anything with me.

I wasn’t sure if I did something wrong. 

Maybe he was just shook up after turning into his younger self. 

But that didn’t explain why he didn’t speak to me. 

Anytime I walked into a room, he’d leave.

Lydia had picked up on it when they had pack meetings. 

Derek would often ignore anything I said, even if it was directed right at him.

I tried to leave it alone, knowing he had been through a lot. 

But after a while I got sick of it. 

Sick of feeling like I was invisible. Like I didn’t matter. Like he didn’t care about me at all.

“Derek, we really need to talk”, I said one day, hoping I could figure out what the problem was. 

He said nothing, sat at the desk as he refused to even look at me.

“Derek, please.”

He still didn’t look at me, just looking at the papers in front of him, trying to figure out where Kate was and how they could defeat her.

“DEREK HALE”, I screamed, getting completely pissed off at this point.

“WHAT!!”, he yelled back, startling me. 

Derek had never shouted at me like this. 

We hardly even argued at all. 

So when he spoke to me like this, it threw me completely off balance. 

But not for long. 

I wasn’t going to let this carry on.

“WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN, WHAT, DEREK? YOU HAVEN’T SPOKEN TO ME IN AGES. YOU DON’T LOOK AT ME, SPEND TIME WITH ME OR EVEN ACKNOWLEDGE ME! THAT’S WHAT!” I yelled back, my face completely red and heated with rage.

He turned to me at this point, a look I had never seen before, his eyes glaring at me, huffing in breath.

“Well, have you maybe considered that the reason I don’t want to talk to you, is because I’m sick of you?”

As soon as he asked this, my heart dropped. I wasn’t sure what the problem was, but I didn’t think I had done anything. 

All I tried to be was helpful and be there for him. 

I wasn’t sure if this was really how he felt though.

He inched towards me as I backed up, hitting the table we had bought and falling onto it, sitting while I leaned back, his face close to mine, burning with anger.

“I don’t want you around. I’m sick of your nagging. I’m sick of your whining. I’m sick of you breathing down my neck every fucking second of the day”, he gritted out.

I looked into his eyes, seeing what I thought was regret. 

But that wasn’t possible. 

If that was how he felt, he didn’t need me around at all. 

I was just a burden to him. I guess I always was.

Getting off the table, I turned and walked towards the door, not giving Derek a second glance as I left him. 

Maybe for good, if that was what he wanted.

It had been almost 2 weeks since I left the loft. 

Derek made no attempts to contact me. 

Not that I was surprised though. 

He made it pretty clear how he really felt. 

I’d moved back into my old house. 

Luckily, I still had some clothes and belongings there, so I didn’t have to go back to the loft for a while.

For the first few days I cried.

Derek was honestly the only person I truly loved. 

He was sweet and kind. 

Amazingly handsome yet the perfect boyfriend. 

He was so caring. 

I hated that we broke up the way we did. 

But he chose to push me away. 

He chose to break my heart by telling me he didn’t need me. 

I wasn’t going to stick around, not when he clearly didn’t want me.

Jordan came to me and helped me through it. 

He wasn’t sure why Derek was acting this way. 

Apparently no one in the pack did. 

But he knew how heartbroken I was. 

I told Jordan everything. 

He was aware of the love I had for Derek, so he had a pretty good idea about how I would possibly be feeling then.

Jordan stayed over most of the time during those two weeks. 

He never brought Derek up to me, which I was completely thankful for. 

We spent most of our time on the couch or in bed. 

Not in a romantic way. 

I never felt that way for Jordan and he told me he never did either. 

He was a brother. A best friend. Something I never had all my life until I met him.

On the day that everything fell apart for me, Jordan came over at around 7. 

We decided it would be time for a movie night. 

Lord Of The Rings time. 

I wasn’t a huge fan, the plot going completely over my head. 

But Jordan loved it, so I decided I’d let him watch it just this once, before I threw that entire damn box set away.

As we watched it, I began drifting off to sleep. 

I was still completely drained from the break up and it was hard for me to sleep without a body next to me. 

My head ended up on Jordan’s shoulder as I snuggled into his neck, feeling the warmth of him.

20 minutes after I fell asleep, my phone rang, waking me. 

Groggily, I took the phone from Jordan, who was smiling at me, probably cos I looked a mess and answered it.

“H-hello”, I answered, the sleep still obvious through my voice.

_“Y/n, I need you to come to the loft”._

“Derek?” I asked as I shot up, all the tiredness disappearing from me in that instant.

_“Yea. Just come by soon. We need to talk. About us”._

“Y-yea, I-I’ll be there soon”.

He hung up after that, leaving me hopeful that he wanted to get back together. 

It’s not like he was calling to breakup. 

We did that two weeks ago. 

So the only reason he could have been calling was to get back together.

“Jordan, I need to get to the loft. Umm, just keep watching. I’ll be back in a while. Or maybe not”, I said hopefully.

As I drove to the loft, I couldn’t help but smile. 

Derek wanted me back. 

I would finally be whole again. 

It was so difficult, without Derek. 

But now I had a chance to get him back.

Pulling up, I quickly exited the car and made my way inside, taking the elevator up and standing outside the door for a few seconds, my heart pounding with joy and excitement at the prospect of getting my Derek back.

My hands were sweating slightly from the nerves of seeing him again. 

But the biggest emotion at that moment was relief. 

The weight on my heart from losing Derek was slowly being lifted.

I pulled the door open and stepped in. 

As soon as I walked in, my heart was crushed. 

There was Derek Hale, the love of my life, the man I was willing to give my whole life to, kissing some girl. 

Braeden I think she was called.

It hadn’t even been two weeks yet, but he had already moved on. 

He called me, just so I could see this. To spite me. To show me that we were really over.

I had no idea why he had to do it this way. 

Why he had to completely rip my heart out and crush it, instead of just telling me we were over.

I turned and ran out, slamming the door shut and frantically pressing the button, hoping the elevator would arrive soon.

As the elevator doors opened, I stepped in, desperately trying to suck in breaths, my vision completely blurred from the tears that wouldn’t stop. 

The last thing I saw before the doors shut, was the man who had destroyed me completely, rushing towards the door and shouting my name, begging for me to stay, to let him explain.

But I had no reason to listen. 

I knew everything I needed to. 

My relationship was over. 

Derek Hale was done with me. 

Once again, I was just an experiment and was now being thrown away like I was trash. 

Nothing hurt more than knowing that. 

Than knowing I was just a plaything to him.

As I made my way to the car, I didn’t see the shadow or hear the footsteps coming up behind me before it was too late, as my vision turned black and I lost consciousness.


End file.
